Gravity Falls Holiday Series: Christmas
by kingdipqueenpaz
Summary: It takes place in the future with Mabel telling a story about one Christmas to her kids and Dipper kids on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fan fiction I have ever written so please be kind while reviewing it please. Also let me know if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes of any king and anything you believe I should work on, but again please go easy first one. Tell me what y'all think. Thank You.**

There is a set of triplets two boys with black hair one girl with red hair that is tied in a ponytail about 6 years of age. One of the triplet boys has brown hair and is wearing a Christmas sweater that is green and says 'Merry Christmas: William' and the other one of the boys sweater is red and says 'Merry Christmas: George' and the girl's sweater is white and says 'Merry Christmas: Madeline'. Then there are a set of twins one boy and one girl about four years of age. They are both blonde and the boy is wearing a purple long sleeves button up dress shirt and a darker purple vest with black dress pants, shoes, and tie. The girl is wearing a long sleeve red Christmas dress with black tights and red dress shoes with a small ponytail with the rest of her hair down. And last but not least a one year old baby girl with brown not tied just down and wearing the same outfit as her older sister with the Christmas dress, black tights, and red dress shoes. Also they are all wearing Santa hats. Then walks in an older woman she has medium length hair and a Christmas sweater with a reindeer on it that says 'Merry Christmas' and purple skirt to her knees with pink flats with white stockings.

Madeline: What story are you going to tell us Mommy?

Boy twin: Ya, Aunt Mabel what story are you telling?

Mabel: Well Tyrone I will be telling about a very hectic but special Christmas me and your daddy

William: Uncle Dipper

Mabel: Yes that we celebrated one year and I will never forget it

Girl twin: Aunt Mabel before you start can you take Aurora

Mabel: Of course I can Piper. _In baby voice _Come here you little trouble maker.

While she was putting Aurora on her lap.

Piper: Thank You

Mabel: You're welcome, now lets begin.

That year we were going to have it at the Mystery 'S'hack with your great Gruncle Stan, and your uncle Soos, aunt Melody, my good friends Candy and Grenada (_looks at her kids)_ aunt Candy and aunt Grenada, me (_looks at Dipper's kids) _your daddy (_looks at hers)_ uncle Dipper, your grandpa and grandma and last but not least (_looks at Dipper's kids)_ your mommy (_looks at hers)_ aunt Pacifica. And it all started out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter enjoy.**

And it all started out fine me, Dipper, mom and dad just arrived at the Mystery 'S'hack in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was snowing when we got and very cold but I guess you already got that since it was snowing. Well when we got out Soos was the first one to greet us and he helped us unload the car of our bags and brought mine and Dipper's to the attic and mom and dads to the guest room.

? : "Hey guys"

Mabel/Dipper: "Melody!"

Melody: "Hey want cocoa?"

Mabel/Dipper: "Ya Thanks"

So me and Dipper took the coca but not after we give Melody a hug. Then at last Gruncle Stan came in I gave him a hug but Dipper gave him a chock hold and the two wrestled for a while before mom told them to stop. As we walked in dad and Stan were catching up, while me and mom where helping Melody with the food and Dipper and Soos did the decorations for our family Christmas party.

Mabel: "Mom is it ok if I invite a couple of my friends that live here in Gravity Falls for the Christmas party?"

Mom: "I don't know why don't you go ask your father okay."

Mabel: "Okay"

I walked out to the living room to where Gruncle Stan, Dad, Dipper and Soos where at to ask him the question I just asked mom.

Mabel: "Daddy can I invite some friends that live here in Gravity Falls to the Christmas party. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

Dipper: "Are you talking about Candy and Grenada?"

Mabel: "Yes, and Pacifica"

Dipper: "Northwest?"

Mabel: "Yes"

Dipper: "no no No No NO!"

Mabel: "But why?"

Dipper: "Because she's mean Mabel!"

Mabel: "Well we're working on it and the only way we can work on that is if we hang out together. Can I please invite them daddy?"

Dad: "Of course you can sweetheart."

So I went to the phone and called all three of them and they all said that they were coming including Pacifica. I went and told everyone that they were coming and everyone was excited to meet my friends except Dipper he was a bit upset when I told him Pacifica was coming. An hour later Candy, Grenada, and Pacifica arrived. I also was going to invite Wendy but she was out of town to meet her other family members.

Mabel: "Hey guys welcome to the Pines family Christmas party. Of course you guys already know Soos, Stan and Dipper.

Soos: "Sup' dudes"

Dipper: "Hey"

Stan: "How's it hanging'?"

Mabel: "And this is Melody Soos's girlfriend and my mom Laura and my dad Stanley Jr."

Melody: "Hey"

Laura: "Hello"

Stanley Jr.: "How are you girls?"

After everyone was acquainted we sat down to eat some dinner it was ham, mashed potatoes, and all that good Christmas dinner food.

Laura: "So when did you three become friends with Mabel?"

Candy: "Me and Grenada became Mabel's friends at Mr. Pines Mystery 'S'hack party."

Stanley Jr.: "And you Pacifica."

Pacifica: "We actually had some difficulties becoming friends become I'm very competitive and because of that we didn't become friends until we had a mini golf competition and she taught me to be less competitive."

Dipper: *under his breath* That's a load of garbage

Laura:*in a angry tone* "Maxwell Stanley Pines"

Dipper: "What?"

Laura: "That was very rude now apologize"

Pacifica: "Your real name is Maxwell"

Dipper: "Ya you got a problem. Girl named from a flippin ocean"

Pacifica: "Oh, so your going to be that way now aren't you Pines"

**Oh no I smell trouble from Dipper and Pacifica.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three let us see what is going on with Dipper and Pacifica.**

Dipper: "Ya I'm going to be that way, because you were rude and a big brat to my sister. Do you really think I'm going to be nice to you?"

Pacifica: "Okay maybe we're not the closes friends and I didn't have to come here, but I did now didn't I?

As they were arguing I got the idea to move them under the mistletoe to see if they will notice and stop fighting I don't want kiss I just want them to stop arguing that's all.

_Dipper and Pacifica under the mistletoe_

Dipper: "Well then why did you come in the first place, ocean?"

Pacifica: "Because I want to try and work things out and actually become friends, Maxie."

Dipper: "DON'T CALL ME MAXIE!"

Pacifica: "WELL THEN DON'T CALL ME OCEAN!"

Mabel: "Guys look up."

Dipper and Pacifica looked up and saw the mistletoe and looked each other, they both blushed and Pacifica went closer to Dipper and pecked him on the lips. Then Dipper went and kissed her back and that kiss lasted a little longer than the peck. And everyone was looking at them wide eyed, but I was going to scream either from joy or anger.

Mabel: "AHHHHHHH!"

I ran up and started hugging them and screaming I was happy because maybe this will bring me and Pacifica closer and we possibly might even become sisters.

Mabel: _blabs about their wedding and how her and Pacifica will become sister and aunts to each other's kids and on and on_

Stan: "Kid calm down it was just a kiss under the mistletoe it probably might be a onetime thing, sweetie."

Dipper and Pacifica you can just tell that it won't be a onetime thing.

Dipper: "Stan I don't think it will be a onetime thing."

Everyone awed and then a big flash happened and Bill the triangle guy came out.

Bill: "Well, Well, Well"

**Dun! Dun! Dun! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I didn't up date for a while I was having writers block after the second chapter, but I got help from my cousin and here is the fourth this was her Idea with a little of ideas too. But not really. [JK]**

Bill: "Well, Well, Well."

Dipper: "What do you want, Bill?"

Bill: "How ya doin, Pinetree."

Dipper: "WHAT do you WANT?"

Bill: "Just here to warn you."

Dipper: "About what?"

Bill : "You're future, Pinetree. Your and Llama's future."

Dipper: "Llama?"

Bill: "Yes, Llama" _points at Pacifica_

Pacifica: "Our future? AND LLAMA?"

Bill "I have my reasons"

_Pacifica was very offended [as you would probably notice]_

Bill: "Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram. BUY GOLD BUY!"

Then everyone just shrugged and went back to what we were doing.

_Back to future Mabel telling the story._

Piper: "Who knew that mommy and daddy didn't like each other way back then?"

Tyron: "Ya"

?: "Alright dinner is done guys. Let's go"

?: "We made your guys favorite dessert."

Mabel: "You guys heard uncle Dipper and aunt Pacifica go eat dinner."

Dipper: _goes up to pick up Aurora from Mabel _"Come on princess"

Pacifica: _picks up Tyron and Piper_ "And come on you two."

_Mabel and her wife Kirby picked up their triplets and went to go eat._

**I will make a sequel so you will know what will happen in the future and how their future Christmas. Let's hope I don't get writers block again.**


End file.
